houseofanubisbybrycefandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Martin
About When Nina was a young girl, both of her parents died in a car crash, forcing her to be brought up by her Gran. She tends to have the closest relationship with her Grandmother because of the accident. Nina comes to the boarding school, because she received a scholarship, which shows that she is intelligent. When she first arrives, she is two weeks late and has to share a room with Patricia. Patricia gives Nina a hard time, because her best friend, Joy has disappeared without a trace. Since Nina was two weeks late, she arrived during the time of Joy's departure, therefore causing questions. She first shares rooms with Patricia, but soon changes rooms with switches rooms with Mara, because of the fight over Mick. Nina's best friend is Amber and she also shares a room with Amber. Personality Nina is a very kind, brave, intelligent, caring and forgiving. When Patricia first apologized, she quickly accepts the apology and followed Patricia into the forest, despite the hurt Patricia caused her. Nina is a very kind person and quickly befriend the other members of Anubis House, even though Patricia's anger forced the rest of the house to bully her. When Patricia first explains the "Initiation Ceremony" to her, she agrees to it, even though she knows how dangerous and risky it is. Knowing that Nina received a scholarship to go to a prestigious boarding school, we can infer that Nina is an intelligent student. Season One In Season One, one of the Anubis House residents, Joy, disappears while Nina arrives at Anubis House. Patricia, angry by the loss of her best friend, blames Nina and bullies her. The next day, Nina goes outside to walk to school, but meets a old lady, who's name is Sarah. Sarah tells Nina that there is treasure hidden in the house and that she has to find it and to beware of the black bird. The black bird has two meanings; Victor or his stuffed raven, Corbierre. Sarah also gives Nina a locket in the shape of the Eye of Horus. Soon, Nina unlocks the secret wall inside the attic and tells Fabian about it. They find a riddle behind the painting of Sarah when she was younger. Amber, soon gets involved with the mystery and founded the club, Sibuna, which is Anubis backwards. They all set out on adventures to find the missing ankh pieces to reassemble the Cup of Ankh. In the finale, Joy gets the Ankh pieces from Patricia and she tries to put it together. Rufus Zeno, who betrayed the Secret Society, threatens to kill them and gloats that Victor doesn't even know the consequences of drinking from the Cup of Ankh. They soon, get out of Rufus' trap and meets Joy in the cellar. Joy fails to reassemble the cup and she realizes that she isn't the Chosen one and that Nina is. Nina reassembles the cup and Rufus rushes in, threatening to kill Amber. Rufus gets hold of the cup and drinks the Elixir of Life. After he finishes, Rufus throw the cup into the furnace, his purpose to melt it. Fabian tells the Sibuna members not to worry because the Elixir that Rufus drank was fake. They go back to the Prom while Nina stays behind. Sarah tells Nina to get the cup back from the furnace because it's indestructible. She then tells Nina that she can rest in peace with her parents. When Nina goes back to the Prom, she is declared Prom Queen with Fabian, who was declared Prom King and they share their first kiss. Season Two In Season Two, the gang returns back to Anubis House and there is a whole new mystery waiting for them. Nina, by accidentally, released the spirit of the Forgotten Ruler and she warns Nina that if she doesn't find the Mask of Anubis, she would have to forfeit her life. In later episodes, the rest of the gang gets inculded into the mystery by reciving the Mark of Anubis. Eddie, another American, joins the boarding school and boards at House of Anubis. It is revealed that Eddie is Mr. Sweet's son. In this Season, we also meet Jasper and Vera. We find out that Rufus is the collector and that Jasper and Vera are working for him. Relationships Fabian Rutter- Nina's first friend and only welcoming person at Anubis House. Fabian is a best friend to Nina, and he is always there for her, no matter what. They always had romantic feelings for each other, but were always to shy to show it. They become a couple at the end of Season One, and at the end of Season Two, once more. (See Fabina) Eddie Miller/Sweet- When a new kid shows up at the breakfast table, all the girls swoon over him. He's American too, and he mentions that Nina is the best thing he's encountered since he arrived in England. He is Nina's Osirian, and sworn protector. (See Neddie) Nathalia Ramos will not be coming back for Season 3, she said she would like to focus more on school and college! They are having auditions for the role of Nina Martin. Do you like Nina???? Ofcourse Ish No way! Category:Characters Category:House of Anubis Category:Sibuna Category:Nina Category:Female Characters Category:Main character Category:Fabina Category:Pairings Category:Teen Category:Boarding School Student Category:A Chosen One Category:Sibuna Member Category:Girl Category:Good Guy